In Pieces
by ghostly.soul.of.a.writer
Summary: [Sequel to Wounds So Deep] SasuNaru,Angsty,mention of sex, 'I can’t say it...I can’t admit it! I can’t...I won’t survive being betrayed again' he cried, eyes screwed shut unwilling to let the tears flow. 'I could never betray you.'


**Woot, well here it is folks! Finally…gee took me long enough lol. I was lazy then I got a major writers block after I finished the flash back. So I apologize. BUT this is like almost 4000 words (like 3968 or something) and _Wounds So Deep_ was only like 2070….so I think I kinda make up for it. And its 10 pages long when spaced out like this . **

**I decided to keep them as two separate fics because they both stand well by themselves or together…so yea…as said in the summary, this is a sequel to _Wounds So_ _Deep_...if you haven't read it then go take a look at it, but then again you probably could understand this ficlet with out reading _Wounds_...**

**Thanx to those who reviewed _Wounds So Deep_ tehe -glomps you all-, and thanx to lolkiara who actually gave me the idea for In Pieces. **

**I'm not exactly happy with how this one turned out; it just seemed a bit all over the place. But that could be cause I'm pretty sick, or the fact I haven't slept in almost 30 hours . …so please, if u see anything majorly wrong with this, or anything wrong really, let me know so I can fix it up .**

**This one is also not Beta'd…. i really should find a Beta…**

**Warnings: errr...none really...slight swearing (fuck), mentions of sex, maybe a slight spoiler for the manga (blink and you'll miss it lol)...its rated M because i dunno how mature people are on here...theres no lemons hell not even a lime so if you think i sud take the rating down a notch, just tell me so.**

**Oh, and musical influences for this oneshot are Sadness and Sorrow from the Naruto soundtrack (it's a short min and a half song all on piano, very sad), In Pieces by Linkin Park (hence the title…plus its fits in well with any NaruSasuNaru fics) and the piano instrumental version of Crawling by Linkin Park. All three are beautiful songs.**

**Disclaimer:** **Why, yes, i _do_ own Naruto and Sasuke...no really, I do!... T.T ... ok already! So I only own plushies of them, not the characters themselves!! No need to burst a girls dreams! geez!**

**Key**

Talking: "Be Blah Blu?"

_Italics: Thoughts and flashbacks -_ I'm sure you can tell the difference lol

**Dobe - basically means dead-last. In other words, similar to loser/dumb.**

**Teme - Is meant to be a very rude way of saying 'you' (on par with 'bastard'), but its mostly used here as bastard.**

**Konohagakure - village hidden in the leaves**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, you've barely left his side in the last three weeks. Go home and get some rest. I'll notify you straight away if his condition changes." Sakura said kindly, placing a hand gently on Sasuke's shoulder, stirring him from his thoughts. 

"What? Oh, thank you, Sakura but I'd prefer to be here...he'll wake up soon." Sasuke mumbled; the latter of the sentence was more for his own reassurance then for Sakura's.

Sakura sighed sadly. "Of course. I'll be back in a few hours, I'll bring you some dinner." The pink-haired medic-nin started to leave but stopped at the door.

Sasuke had taken Naruto's apparent attempt at suicide hard. He hardly left the other boy's bedside these days, even going as far as refusing missions. Sasuke just sat there, staring at Naruto, willing the younger boy to wake up. Sakura had always known that the boys had been close, but she never realized the extent their bond reached. Maybe the dark-haired teen wasn't as heartless as he let on?

"He'd be happy to know you're here, watching over him like this." Sakura said softly, looking over her shoulder at her old teammate. "He was devastated when you left all those years ago. He became obsessed with finding you…I'm glad the bond you two shared never broke." She shut the door quietly behind her.

Sasuke's fists clenched at Sakura's words, causing his nails to dig in to his palm – the last thing he needed reminding of now was his betrayal of Konohagakure…his betrayal of Naruto.

He turned back to stare at the blond boy in the bed in front of him and swallowed hard. An IV suck out of his arm, tubes down his throat and nose, pulse monitor on his finger, heart monitor beeping in the background, scarred face calm and peaceful while deep blue eyes moved at a rapid pace under closed eyelids.

Naruto had done this to himself; Naruto had leaped off the cliff with no goodbye, no warning, and no note. No one knew why Naruto had tried to end his existence – some villagers mumbled about how the demon inside the 17-year-old had corrupted his young mind, while others whispered of how a gang of villages had finally taken revenge on behalf of their fallen loved ones who had fought the fox demon that fateful night 17 years ago.

Sasuke knew better. He may not know the exact reason for Naruto's action, he knew that it was the blond's own choice; no one had pushed him and the demon inside certainly hadn't told him to kill himself. Somewhere along the line of Sasuke and Naruto's sexual meetings, Naruto's eyes had dulled, his shoulders had slumped and his mind had darkened. But as quickly as his shoulders slumped, they straightened and broadened bearing an idiotic mask of happiness and mischief – but never did the darkening mind or the dull eyes leave.

On occasions his friends had seen the mask slip. They had seen his shoulders sag, his cheeky grin fade, and a tear slip from his dull blue eyes. But the next day the – sometimes even in the next few hours – the usual cheeky grin was back in place, his shoulders broad and his chin high, so most push aside their worries and placed Naruto's slip in attitude as a bad day.

At first Sasuke had been one of those to push aside any worries he had, but as he slowly got closer and close to Naruto (closer then anyone in the village was even aware of in fact) the Uchiha had been forced to see the cracks forming in the Jinchuriki's mask. Forced to see his tears. Forced to see his twisted, choked whispers and pleas for love, comfort, and human affection. Every night they met up, every kiss, every touch, Sasuke would have to put up with Naruto questioning why he was the one Sasuke kissed when there were so many others striving for the ravens attention.

The dobe just couldn't except things for what they were…everything had to have a reason…he just couldn't accept that someone could just want him with no strings attached. The constant bombardment of questions had irritated Sasuke to no ends. He had never been one to spill his heart to anyone, and he wasn't about to start because of the blond teen. He had refused to answer Naruto and had refused to notice the blond slipping slowly into depression and darkness.

Eventually it had gotten to the stage where Sasuke refused to look into Naruto's dull, pleading eyes, even during sex. At night they would kiss and touch, but by day the acted as rivals, punching, kicking insulting – Sasuke refused to show any affection towards Naruto outside of the bedroom…their rendezvous' would remain secret.

Before the mass murder of his clan, Sasuke had been normal, he had laughed, loved, and cared, but the night Itachi murdered the Uchiha clan Sasuke lost all feeling. Almost over night he had turned from an innocent child into a cold, uncaring bastard - unable to love, only hate.

That is why he had left all those years ago; not only to gain greater power from Orochimaru and rise above Naruto and Itachi, but also to break the bonds he had formed with Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto. When he was around his team he could almost forget the sorrow inside of him, his hate for his brother and his need to avenge his clan slowly diminished…if he had stayed in Konohagakure any longer, Sasuke was sure he would have weakened and lost to his brother.

"Not that I won by myself anyway…" whispered Sasuke bitterly.

It was true, only with the help of Naruto had Sasuke been able to defeat Uchiha Itachi. The ex-teammates had fought side by side (much to Sasuke and Itachi's distaste) and had finally killed the Akatsuki member with Sasuke emitting the final blow.

The battle had almost killed both Sasuke and Naruto. They had both received broken bones and deep cuts, but worst of all both of them had been trapped by the Mangekyo Sharingan at some stage. Sasuke had been left shaking and weak after being shown the destruction of his clan once again along with the torturous murder of his ex-teammates and sensei, and although it had left him shaky it had also fueled his hatred for his older brother and had given him an extra boost of stamina. Naruto on the other hand had been left shaky, weak and crying. The younger boys body had convulsed in sobs and Naruto had fallen to the ground unwilling to get up.

It had taken Sasuke's scream at him to get up and Itachi's hand tight around Sasuke's throat to get the distraught blond to move.

Sasuke had never asked Naruto just what exactly he had beared witness to while trapped in the older Uchiha's gaze – somethings are better left to be forgotten.

After the battle, Naruto had begged his friend to come back to Konohagakure with him and the rest of his group. Sasuke had been to tired and broken (both physically and mentally) to refuse, after all he had no place to go now, his own team, Team Snake, had all been killed in the fight against the Akatsuki, and now with his brother dead, Sasuke had no real objective in life. Sasuke's return to Konohagakure hadn't been very friendly but it had been better then expected. Yes, Tsunade _had_ tried to punch Sasuke into another country, and the interrogation to see if Sasuke was a spy or not had been painful both physically and mentally but most of the villagers had welcomed him back with minimal suspicion. After all, he was the last the Uchihas', one of the two most respected and powerful clans in the village.

Even now, after the death of his brother, Sasuke still couldn't show emotion much. He still couldn't allow people to get closer to him, to form stronger bonds…but he also couldn't deny his hormones or his feelings for Naruto. Sure, the blond idiot was loud, annoying, and needy, but there was something about Naruto that Sasuke just couldn't ignore. The two teens fought and fought, trading blows and insults constantly and Sasuke was sure that one day he would kill Naruto just for a moment of silence…but even so, the two had an unbreakable bond. The bond had been tried and tested but still it stood strong, even after Sasuke's two attempts at killing Naruto.

Naruto would have called it _soul mates_, Sasuke just called it understanding of each other's past. After all, they both had sad and lonely pasts, they both understood the others pain, felt the need to be wanted by someone…it didn't mean they were fated to be together, did it?

Sasuke thoughts were dashed as Naruto stirred suddenly.

"Naruto…" Sasuke cursed himself for his voice sounding so emotional, so needy. "Naruto…can you hear me, Naruto? Come on, dobe, wake up!"

Naruto's breathing increased, his head moved restlessly from side to side and hands and arms twitched. Suddenly Naruto's eyes flew open as he sat bolt upright and started coughing before ripping the tube out from his mouth and throat. The sudden jerking action of ripping out the tube caused him to grunt in pain and grab his right shoulder.

Out of nowhere anger filled Sasuke. "Idiot!" he screamed, grabbing Naruto by the shoulders and shaking him, ignoring the other teen's hisses of pain. "Why?! Huh? Why did you do something so stupid!? Do you know how many people you hurt by jumping of that fucking rock!?" Sasuke gave one final shake before shoving Naruto back violently and walked a few steps away, his back to Naruto, and ran his hand through his black hair. One sentence ran through his mind, one sentence his would never admit to: _Do you know how much you hurt _me_, Naruto?_

Naruto just sat where he was, staring at his lap, blond hair falling into his eyes. His whole body ached, he was tired and weak, and his vision swam. "The Kyuubi saved me didn't he?" Was all he managed to get out. His throat was to sore and dry to try to get out anymore.

Sasuke snarled, still refusing to face the hospital bed. "Kyuubi? You're out cold for three weeks and the first thing you ask is if the Kyuubi saved you?" Sasuke voice was low and shook with anger. Since when was Naruto this selfish? Since when did Naruto give up on life?

The Uchiha screwed his eyes shut and swallowed hard. Yes the Kyuubi had saved Naruto from certain death… But Sasuke had been the one to find him.

_Sasuke sat on his roof, staring silently up at the starry sky. He had hurt Naruto again tonight. The blond had asked him to stay the night, and had once more been about to confess his feelings and say that he loved Sasuke. But as usual Sasuke had cut him off and curtly changed the subject before leaving with out even looking back at Naruto. _

_He hadn't left immediately; instead he had lent against the door listening to Naruto bang his head violently against the door before slowly breaking down into tears. At the sound of Naruto crying, Sasuke had walked away, heading back towards his own home. He couldn't stand to hear Naruto crying, showing a sign of weakness. Well that's what Sasuke had told himself, but really deep down he knew that really he just couldn't hear Naruto crying because, technically, it was Sasuke fault. He had played Naruto's feelings and trust, and used him for pleasure before shutting him out and walking away._

_Sasuke sighed and gave one last look at the stars before lowly standing up. He readied himself to leap to the ground but froze as a huge surge of familiar chakra filled Sasuke's senses, followed quickly by a flash of bright red light. Sasuke turned, eyes drawn to Mt. Hokage where a large object, surrounded in glowing red chakra, was falling fast towards the ground. Suddenly a large bolt of the red chakra in the shape of a huge clawed paw shot towards the quickly approaching ground whilst still linked to the object. As the falling object grew closer to the ground – the red paw growing steadily shorter – it seemed to slow a little and before long it hit the ground with enough force to cause dust and dirt to fly up meters into the air. _

"_That chakra…it feels so…" Sasuke's eyes widened as realisation hit. One word echoed through his mind as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop towards the fallen object…'_Naruto_!'_

_In his haste, it took Sasuke mere seconds to reach the base of Mt. Hokage. His labored breath hitching in his throat as he found what he was looking for. In front of him lay a body, limbs oddly askew, in the middle of a large crater in the shape of a paw._

"_Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he dashed towards the blond teen, falling to his knees beside the body. Naruto was in a horrible condition: limbs spread at impossible angles, breath shallow and inconsistent, blood seeping from every possible opening including his eyes, ominous red chakra swirling around his body. Sasuke found himself shaking as he reached out and touched Naruto's, blood-splattered cheek, his mind only dimly aware that other villages had now come of their homes to investigate the commotion. A small child's scream snapped Sasuke back to his senses._

"_Someone go get Tsunade!" He yelled, his eyes never leaving Naruto's face. Dimly Sasuke registered wetness on his cheeks and realised he was doing something he hadn't done since he left to go to the Sound: Sasuke was crying. Only this time, there was no rain to wash away his tears as he cried over Naruto's still body._

Sasuke shook his head to try and clear his mind as he remembered finding Naruto's broken body. He would never admit it, the memory had hunted Sasuke's dreams the last three weeks, and often in the dreams, silhouettes of the villagers would form a circle around the two boys, their words whispered and inaudible save for one sentence: "It's all your fault, Sasuke!"

Really, it was a miracle for Naruto even be alive right now. Every bone in Naruto's body had been broken if not completely shattered by the fall. For at lest two weeks straight red chakra has surrounded Naruto's body, slowly healing it from the inside out. If it hadn't had been for the demon fox trapped inside Naruto…well, Sasuke didn't want to think about it.

Neither boy spoke as the silence stretched on for what felt like forever. Sasuke was caught up in his own thoughts and Naruto was busy taking out the tubes stuck in his nostrils and the IV drip. Finally, after much hesitation, Naruto spoke.

"The bloody fox didn't believe I would do it to begin with…" his voice may have been soft, but the malice was still there. "He only started to panic when I stood on top of the mountain. It was so unlike him to beg, it was almost funny really. Should have realised that it'd try and save me…after all, we die together." By now Naruto was muttering and Sasuke began to wonder if he even remembered Sasuke was still there until he spoke again, "Hey, Sasuke…do you know what it's like to have another voice in your head?"

"No." Sasuke answered truthfully.

"Be glad. Kyuubi is always there to mock me. He never leaves." Naruto's voiced was seemingly emotionless as he stared at his lap. "He's completely separate to me: his own personality, own mind, own voice. But at the same time he _is_ me: he knows what I think, he see's what I feel, he's with me where ever I go. He's an eviler, blood lusting version of me."

Sasuke stood stunned for a few moments before slowly turning to face the steel hospital bed. He had known for years now just what exactly Naruto held prisoner in his body, but he had never though of the effect it held on the boy's mind. The black-haired ninja suddenly felt a very uncharacteristic wave of sympathy for Naruto. Even now, long after Itachi's death, his dead bothers cruel taunts still echoed throughout his mind, sending his mind into temporary darkness until he found the strength to pull himself out of the past. But to have a mocking voice with you all day and night, with no escape…Sasuke couldn't imagine it was very pleasant.

"Is that why you jumped?" Sasuke had never been any good at beating around the bush.

Naruto's mouth opened and closed a few times as he searched for the answer. "It added, I guess…but over all, no, I guess it wasn't really the reason."

"Then what was, Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was barely above a whisper. He knew what had really pushed Naruto over his limit; he just didn't want it to be true.

Naruto still hadn't looked at Sasuke since the Uchiha had shaken him; instead he stared intently at his lap, his right hand now massaging a sore left shoulder.

"You didn't have to shake me so hard, bastard." Naruto pouted at the bed sheets covering his legs, ignoring Sasuke's question completely.

Sasuke gave a small warning growl from the back of his throat. "Now's not the time to fuck around, idiot!" His voice was cold and harsh, and even though it was no louder then normal, his words seemed to bounce of the white walls. _Please don't say what I know you're gonna say, dobe…_

Naruto was quiet for a moment before he slowly raised his head to meet Sasuke's eyes. One word came from Naruto's unusually pale lips; one word that although barely above a whisper, carried enough weight to crush Sasuke's heart: "You."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as his fits once again curled. He had known what Naruto's answer would be, but it still hurt like hell to hear it. Sasuke had always prided himself on being a decent Shinobi when it came to withholding his emotions; and yet here he was, wanting nothing more then to hold Naruto in his arms and apologize repeatedly.

Sasuke gave an inward snort, _when did I start thinking like a lovesick girl?_

He broke eye contact with Naruto quickly and turned to look out the hospital window at the quickly approaching darkness – he couldn't stand to look into the blonds' deep blue eyes. Eyes that Sasuke used to love looking at, losing himself in the look of innocents they held.

_But there's no innocents in them now, is there, dobe?_ Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh.

"All because of me." He murmured out loud, his eyes intently searching the setting sun as if looking to find a way to take away the guilt.

"I've never been loved before, Sasuke, not as a love interest." Naruto's voice was low and pleading, begging Sasuke to understand. "When you kissed me after our sparring match that day, I…I was shocked, and I guess a little scared: shocked because I hadn't realised just how much I liked you until that very moment - in denial really - and scared because Kyuubi constantly teases me, telling me that one day I'll lose everyone I love and because…well..."

Naruto paused as if unsure weather or not to continue, but after a few seconds continued. "Because that day we fought Itachi - his Mangekyo Sharingan -what I saw…it was horrible. Everyone tossed me away. Used me for something, then disowned me as a friend…even Iruka. They all called me such horrible names…demon, useless filth, murderer...then, I lost it. I screamed and screamed at you all, when I lose control of my emotions like that I hardly know what I'm doing. Everyone died by my hands…even you."

Naruto swallowed hard and let out a long breath before plowing on with his explanation, "When we started meeting and making out and stuff, I forced all that aside, telling myself it was just Itachi's torture-tactic. I've always wanted to know what it felt to be needed, to be loved. At first I was ecstatic, but then I noticed the other couples in the village, they all held hands in public and one contently telling the other just how much they loved them. We never did that, our relationship was a secret. You never told me you loved me, all you did was tell me to shut up. And then you stopped looking me in the eyes, Sasuke...It felt - it was like your lips say that you love, your eyes say that you hate. The vision was slowly coming true in my eyes."

Anger slowly started to rise within Sasuke, not at Naruto and his pleading, needy voice, but at himself - he'd put his best friend – _lover_ – through hell, he was the reason Naruto had snapped.

Crying out in rage, Sasuke lashed out at the nearest object, which just happened to be a table of flowers and stuffed animals Sakura and a few others had brought for Naruto while he was unconscious. Water, flowers, stuffed animals, and splinters of glass spread themselves over the floor.

"I can't say it, Naruto…I can't admit it! I can't…I won't survive being betrayed again!" Sasuke cried, his eyes screwed shut unwilling to let the tears flow. He had loved once and all that had come from it was the death of his family and the loss of a brother. "It hurts to much to love..."

Behind him, Sasuke could hear the rustling of sheets and the soft 'plop' of a pair of bare feet hitting the ground.

"Get back into bed, dobe" Sasuke snarled, but Naruto refused to listen, instead he hissed in pain as he took a few staggering steps forward. "Get back into bed." Sasuke snarled again, this time turning around to look at the blond moron. Naruto was frowning in pain; his intense blue eyes looking straight into Sasuke's black ones. It seemed almost to Sasuke as if Naruto was looking into his soul once more, comforting his inner demons and insecurities.

"Sasuke…Sasuke I would never betray you like that, I-" but the rest of Naruto's sentence was cut short as Naruto's legs gave out from under him. Sasuke lunged for the falling boy out of instinct and caught him just before his head hit the hard steel frame of his bed. For a while they both just sat where they were, Naruto bent over gasping in pain as he lent against Sasuke's chest.

Finally Naruto went to speak again but Sasuke cut him off, "I know Naruto, I know you would never hurt me like that." Naruto looked up at Sasuke's words, and intense blue eyes met smoldering black. "After all, I betrayed you for power in the past. But you brought me back." Slowly both boys' eyes drifted shut as their lips brushed, just barely.

"I hate you, bastard." Naruto breathed, his breath was warm against Sasuke's jaw – their lips just millimeters apart. "I hate they way I feel when I'm with you. I hate the way I can't live without you. I hate the way all I want to do is punch you when at the same time all I want to feel is your skin against mine."

Sasuke gave a small smirk and inhaled Naruto's sent deeply. Sasuke was surprised to find that even after three weeks laying unconscious in hospital and being fed through a tube, Naruto still managed to smell like ramen and honey. God how Sasuke had missed that sent.

Sasuke knew that he and Naruto would always have a love/hate relationship. It was never going to be picture prefect. They were always going to fight, they were always insult and annoy each other, and the sex would always be rough and lustful and never slowly and romantic. Be that as it may, Sasuke still made a silent vow to himself that he would try to make Naruto feel as loved as possible…even if it meant taking a risk and opening his heart to the blond ninja.

"I hate you too, dobe." Sasuke whispered huskily before closing the gap between their lips. The kiss melted away all Sasuke's fear, anger, and guilt, leaving just longing, love, and passion. Their lips melded together as the teenagers relished in the feel of the other's chapped lips and ended with Naruto biting softly at Sasuke's lower lip before tugging it slightly and slowly breaking away.

Sasuke took a few seconds to savour the innocents of the kiss – it was the one of the most innocent and pure kisses they had shared in a long time.

"Stay with me, Sasuke. Just for tonight, please say you'll stay." Naruto's voice was soft, pleading and had an almost childish innocents to it, a childish innocents only Naruto was capable of.

Somehow during the chaste kiss, Naruto's hands had found their way around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke's hands had found Naruto's waist. Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's and couldn't help but stare once again into those deep, crystal blue eyes. God Sasuke hated how Naruto could make him feel so human and weak just with his eyes alone.

"OK." Was all Sasuke said as he lent forward and pressed his lips against Naruto's as the sun disappeared behind the horizon and the first star shone dully in the slowly darkening sky.

--End--

* * *

**A happy ending?? Well as happy as they get when it concerns Naruto and Sasuke….besides, I couldn't kill Naruto in this ficlet…some of my others though…well you'll see. **

**Ramen and honey??? Where the hell did that come from??? lol. But I guess it sorta how Naruto is – the honey I mean – very sweet and hard to get rid of. Kinda like Sasuke was mint, spices and aftershave: refreshing, curt, and dignified.**

**I hope Naruto's OOCness was sorta explained enough in here to forgive just how OOC Naruto was in Wounds So Deep lol. I can just see one of Naruto's worst fears to be used and tossed aside by those he loves.**

**If something doesn't seem quite right it was probably written while i was sick (i have the flu and haven't been sleeping well) and it'll be fixed in a few weeks.**

**As for the chakra paw that helped Naruto in the flashback…I dunno if I really explained it that well, basically the Kyuubi/kyuubi's chakra sent out a huge chakra paw to slow Naruto's fall down. The paw was connected to the chakra bubbling round Naruto and sorta acted as a break…I dunno if that's any clearer…I couldn't think of any other way of Naruto surviving lol. **

**Please review and tell me what ya think, criticism is welcome as are flames, but if ya gonna flame be nice kk? Lol**

**I couldn't help but sneak in a line from Linkin Park's In Pieces:** **_'Your lips say that you love, Your eyes say that you hate'_. I think it suits both this story and _Wounds So Deep_ very well. Oh and Bravo to Dark-Sky-of-Avalon who guessed that correctly! . -glomps Dark-Sky and hands over a cookie the size of a plate-**


End file.
